Cillian Bradley
Cillian Ruaidhrí Bradley'' Rue-ri'' is a DAMMED recruit bonded to Fable, a fire demon. He was born in Ireland to a family of infamous European demon hunters. Cillian now lives in Seryy at the DAMMED base. He is bonded to Fable. Personality Cillian will come off quiet, shy, and even standoffish. It does take some time for him to warm up to others but he tries to make sure his friends and collegues are in good health. He isn't quick to anger and is very soft spoken. While he doesn't pick things up right away, he does keep trying until he gets it right pushing himself to the limit. Because of this, he tends to have more of a practical intelligence. He has a horrible memory and tends to forget people's names, to plug his phone into chargers, forgetting his phone on his desk or bed, etc. He has a habit of getting into self destructive cycles of addiction such as smoking or drinking as well as patterns of thought. Background Pre-bond Born 2096 in a town on the edge of a forest in county Cork. The majority of the towns people took up arms during the war and lead the fight against demons in Ireland and the Bradleys were no exception. Even after the war had ended, Cillian and his father and 5 of his 7 siblings continued hunting demons along with the rest of the town. Although never enjoying the outings, he participated in order to please the family. Eventually as he became older, he used excuses such as school and his budding music career to avoid them. After finishing his schooling, he went to venture off with his band to Dublin and explore his options for the future outside of the town life. During his one year stay within the city, he came across some DAMMED recruiters. With his band falling apart and a strong desire to shove it to the people who taught him to hate demons, he signed up as an act of rebellion against the town and his family. Post-bond Still Ginger. Bonding and Powers Partner Relationship Fable : The relationship between Cillian and Fable did not start off good at all. Is it good now? WHO KNOWS. ((It's aight)) Active *'Pyrogenesis' *'Fire Manipulation' - The capability to manipulate his own fire and source neutral fires (those being started by flint and steel, lighters, and such). *'Heat Manipulation' Passive *Extreme Temperature Homeostasis Other Relationships * Flan Bradley: Older Sister * Riley Bradley: Older Brother * Faolan Bradley: Older Brother * Miles Bradley: Father * Dalton Brigsby: Best Friend and possibly adopted brother * Donni: Friend and former romantic interest * Day: Current romantic interest. This can only end badly. Trivia *A native speaker of English. He knows Irish fluently. He can get by with Russian though it is some bad Russian. *Youngest of 8 children. Order: Ira, Ennis, Brendan, Ciara, Faolan, Flannery, Riley, and Cillian *Left handed. *He is bisexual but has a preference towards women. *Voice: **Speaking: Middle Class Dublin Irish **Singing: Dan Smith from Bastille *The club (♣) is a preferred symbol of his. Category:Soldiers of DAMMED Category:Characters